Letters from the Other Side
by Reina Grayson
Summary: After the LOD is defeated, some heroes get letters from their deceased loved ones. What do these loved ones have to say, and who got letters. #29
1. Garth

The next FIVE stories take place from the time right after the LOD is defeated until about a week after that.

* * *

Chapter One

After everything was over with and they were sure that the LOD would not be heard from again; Kaldur was ready to fulfill a promise he had made to Marik before the briefly resurrected '21' year old was taken away. Even though Marik would be reborn, Kaldur was still sad as he didn't have long with him. The first Aqualad had contacted his childhood friend and they agreed to meet at the Metropolis Watchtower.

"So, you said this was important." Garth remarked; even though he remembered making up with Kaldur during the invasion in Atlantis, he was still a little weary.

"You would not believe me if I told you, so allow me to give you this." Kaldur remarked as he held out the sealed letter he was presented with by Marik.

"This is impossible." Garth stated as she saw who the letter was from.

"Do you remember Marik Grayson?" Kaldur asked.

"The one that Deathstroke killed, yes I do; but he died when he was just a year old." Garth said, knowing the tragedy that struck Dick's family.

"By the powers of Fate he had come back to us briefly to fulfill the prophecy of his great grandfather. Before he had to leave, Marik gave me that." Kaldur said.

"So he had talked to her, I wonder what she has to tell me. I shall return to Atlantis at once to read it." Garth said.

"That is why I called you to the Metropolis Watchtower; Marik said that the letter was not waterproof." Kaldur remarked. "I must return to Blüdhaven, but I wanted to get this to you as soon as possible."

"Thank you my friend." Garth said and with that Kaldur turned around to leave.

Garth quickly opened the letter and started reading:

_Sweet Garth,_

_ I know that you have known Kaldur has a brother and you have been fighting him for years; yet you have not told your friend this. David Jr is going to be even more dangerous now that his father has been killed. Kaldur must know about him, please inform him of this._

_ You have been feeling guilt all these years since I sacrificed myself to save the world. This is not necessary as I knew what would happen if I sealed Tiamat back into hibernation. As the great Nabu or even his son will tell you; I was fated to die that day. Please do not grieve for me anymore. I still love you even from the Spirit Realm and will for eternity. _

_ When you took Kaldur's title of Aqualad after his exile; I am proud of you for becoming King Orin's protégé; but also know this: when Kaldur worked with his father he was doing so to help OUR team fight the Light and the Reach. Without Kaldur and Artemis undercover, the world could have been overrun with Reach soldiers and Impulse's future would have become a reality for everyone. I know that Atlantis did not like the idea of Kaldur working with his father against our king, but it was the only thought to come to him and Nightwing after learning the truth about Kaldur's parentage. _

_ You have met Areina and she helped you see that those three decades of hatred toward Kaldur was nothing more than a feeling of betrayal. Kaldur was always your friend and fellow Atlantean and it is time to fully forgive him and become the friends you were before the team was formed._

_ Your eternal soul mate_

_ Tula_

Tears fell from the Atlantean's eyes, and Garth didn't know what to say, but he felt bad that he had indeed been keeping that secret from Kaldur'ahm and so he was going to make it right.

"Kaldur, we need to talk…you were not Black Manta's ONLY son. I have been fighting with your half-brother for about ten years." Garth said.

This caught Kaldur'ahm's attention and he turned to look at his friend. "What do you mean?!"

"I'd say he was born around the time of the Reach invasion, but he has truly taken to your father's side. I kept this from you as I thought you might return to Black Manta's side to be with your sibling, and I am sorry for not seeing that you have ALWAYS been on our side. Tula's letter made me see my mistake." Garth said; not knowing how else to say what he just did.

Kaldur was still shocked; but he also saw the extent of friendship in Garth's choice to keep this a secret. The first Aqualad let out a sigh. "I understand why you kept this from me, but know that even now, I will never return to my father's side or even side with my half-brother if he is on the side of evil."

"So, even though I kept this from you…" Garth started, not knowing what Kaldur would do.

"Yes, we are still friends; we have always been friends and it shall remain that way until we die." Kaldur said. "Tula's letter must have been powerful to get you to tell me this."

Garth didn't say anything as more tears came forth and the two Atlanteans hugged and when they released the brief show of emotion Garth saw that Kaldur was also crying. They didn't need to say anymore to each other as their smiles said it all and so the two went their separate ways, but Garth remembered something.

"Kaldur'ahm; I wish to preserve this letter…..could you keep it safe at your house?" Garth asked his friend.

Kaldur only smiled as he turned to Garth. "I shall; and should you ever want to read it again; you know where I live now." Kaldur said as he turned back to Garth and accepted the letter.

With their business concluded, the two Atlanteans said their goodbyes and headed back to their homes….Kaldur's in Blüdhaven and Garth's in Atlantis.


	2. Brian West

Chapter Two

At Wally's house, things were getting back underway for the upcoming wedding and everyone within the house was happy…except for the young speedster, Brian.

When Marik returned, even though it was only for a brief time; he had handed Brian something that shocked him…..a letter from a loved one that died years ago. He wasn't sure what to do, but his soon to be step brother and step mother along with his father told him to go ahead and read the letter…..that they would give him the privacy he needed.

"What could mom want to say to me?" Brian said to himself while sitting on his bed and he pulled on the seal of the letter and opened it.

_To my little speedster,_

_I am so happy that you're just like your dad. He raised you right, even though it hurt him to._

_I know for the longest time you thought you were the reason I died. It wasn't you as I chose to give you life over the cancer treatments. I know he's going to marry Artemis. I wish them both well and you better not pull any pranks, young man. I will pinch you from beyond the grave if you do._

_You be nice to the sister you're going to have. Keep her safe. And tell Artemis she has my blessing. Tell your dad I love him and that he did great with you. I only wish I could have been there too._

_I love you,_

_Claire West_

Brian just broke down after he finished the letter and his crying was so loud that Vincent heard him and came to check on his brother.

"Brian, what's wrong?" Vincent asked.

The young speedster didn't say anything as he handed Vincent the letter. The young archer read it and saw what had his brother in tears.

"I always thought I was the reason she died; but now knowing that she chose to give me life over saving herself….." Brian remarked.

"I'm sure your mom was a wonderful woman; but she wanted to give Wally a child, and even though she had cancer…..she couldn't deny you a chance at life." Vincent said as he hugged Brian to comfort him.

"Thanks bro; I need to talk to Artemis." Brian said as he returned the hug.

"Alright, mom's in the kitchen making dinner and I have to say, I've seen you eat, but Wally must eat enough to supply the army." Vincent said as he released the hug.

Brian laughed as the tears continued flowing. The two brothers then headed into the kitchen so the speedster could talk to his future step mother.

"Um, Artemis; I need to talk to you." Brian said as Artemis turned to look at him.

"Okay sweetie, you caught me at the right time anyway, the roast needs another 40 minutes anyway." Artemis said as she sat at the table.

"Mom says you have her blessing." Brian said, not knowing how else to start.

"Claire was a wonderful lady; I wish you had gotten to know her." Artemis remarked; remembering Claire very well.

"The letter was enough; and Marik was right, it did bring me peace." Brian said, now thinking about the boy that SHOULD have grown up with them.

"Knowing what I know now; I think he was supposed to die….just so some of you kids could have closure or know what others were thinking about you all." Artemis remarked.

"At least he had some time back to see his family before he had to return to the spirit realm." Brian said, content with the fact that his mother was proud of him and that Mathen had some time with his lost twin brother.

"Why don't you and Vincent go spend some time at Watchtower, I'm sure the cosmic treadmill with help relieve some stress." Artemis remarked.

"I'd rather pester some of the others." Brian said, a grin on his face.

"Just remember what your mom's letter said, no pranking or she'll pinch you from the afterlife." Vincent remarked as he came around the corner.

"I'll risk it." Brian said; a smile as big as Wally's when he was super happy. "Oh, and dad, mom says she still loves you and you did great raising me." Brian remarked, knowing that his father was just outside the back door that lead into the kitchen.

The soon to be step brothers then ran out of the house to call their team leaders for a ride to Watchtower.

"So, Claire's letter told him what he needed to know; I miss her." Wally remarked as he came into the kitchen though the back door. "I knew I was doing right by Brian, but to hear it from her…"

"Well she blessed the wedding, so she wants to see you happy." Artemis said as she walked over to Wally and gave him a kiss.

"Well then I wish I could speed up time…..I'm hungry." Wally remarked.

Artemis couldn't help but laugh and so she hugged her soon to be husband and returned to cooking the daily feast.


	3. The Kent Family

Chapter Three

Conner and M'gann Kent's House

Kevin was still eying the letter that Marik had given him, and he had called his whole family together to read this letter from his great uncle.

"What could Uncle J'onn have to tell me?" M'gann remarked; curious about the letter.

"I can't wait to hear it." Luna said.

Kevin felt Wes' feelings and so he was ready to open the letter.

_To M'gann, Conner and my nephews and niece:_

_ Conner: You have humbled me by not only loving my niece but making her your wife and soulmate. For Martians, being a soulmate is the ultimate expression of love. Thank you for being the best soulmate for my niece._

Conner didn't know what to say; he knew that J'onn was happy that M'gann had a soul mate, but even after all these years with M'gann she had never mentioned that for her, it was her ultimate show of love. "Thanks, J'onn." Was all Conner could get out.

Kevin smiled as he looked from his father back to the letter.

_M'gann: You've made me proud to be your uncle. You are more powerful than I ever was, and you gave me very powerful nephews and niece. I wish you a long and happy life with Conner. And don't worry; there are more children in your future._

"Oh Uncle, J'onn." M'gann said as tears came to her eyes.

"You know he's right…..I want more kids." Conner remarked, hugging M'gann close.

"Yea, I want a sister this time, I'm outnumbered here." Luna remarked.

Everyone laughed and Kevin once again referred to the letter.

_To Wesley: Do not let your lack of Kryptonian abilities keep you from enjoying the true gifts of your Martian blood._

"Well there was bound to be one without either of our powers." M'gann remarked as Conner started to pout. "I wish Dick hadn't taught you that."

"It took me so long to get my full Kryptonian powers, but yea; Wes is going to do the Martian race proud." Conner said; his pout turning into a smile. M'gann smiled back and then looked at Wes.

"He's happy to hear that from Great Uncle J'onn." Luna said, since Wes used his telepathy to contact his sister.

Kevin only smiled as he looked once again at his family then back to the letter.

_To Luna: Your bright spirit will be your ultimate gift and power. Never believe you must pick which side you must be. You are both. And that is a gift in itself. You and Shock will be happy together._

"ME AND SHOCK!" Luna said. "No way, he'd never want to be with me…I mean I …..JUST NO WAY."

"What, you didn't feel the love radiating off of him every time you two were together?" Kevin said. Even though he was the perfect blend of his parents, he was better with the waves of emotions part of his Martian DNA.

Luna just blushed, and her Martian powers actually changed her skin color to a crimson red. Wes giggled as she did this, and he couldn't wait to shape shift like his big sister could, and he let his parents know this.

"Looks like your last, son." Conner said, wondering what J'onn had so say to M'gann's first born child.

_And to Kevin: You have proven that you are courageous and powerful. You have a mate who is equally as powerful. Be the thoughtful young man that she needs. There is no guilt in accepting her gift. It is a blessing, for no Martian will be able to say that they have had the same mate for as long as you will. There will be plenty of children but understand that your mate will want to fight the good fight again. Respect her choice. As for you, you have much to learn about density shifting. Don't assume you can do it without guidance._

_To you all, I will continue to watch over you._

_Your Uncle J'onn_

"What does he mean by accepting her gift?" Kevin remarked.

"She's a unique girl, I'm sure you'll find out what Uncle J'onn means when you're ready." M'gann told her oldest.

"I hope she'll be alright in the mountains." Kevin stated.

"She needs to figure out just how powerful she has become, she'll be fine." Luna said. "Mey Mey is pretty powerful now, and she needs to test her limits with her new power."

Kevin smiled at his little sister as he knew she was right; seeing how she had little control when she unleashed her powers on the LOD, Meygan DID need to test the limits of her powers.

"How about we get J'onn's letter framed; that way it will always be protected." Conner said, tears in his eyes as the entire letter sank in.

The Kent family nodded in agreement and so the letter was put away so it could be framed soon.


	4. Andrew Stewart

Chapter Four

Andrew was staying with the Grayson family as his father, Warhawk, was working hard with the rebuilding of the world. He now knew that his mother had been alive all his life AND who she was, but right now he was sitting in the guest bedroom looking at the letter that Marik DID have for him from a deceased loved one.

_My little warrior,_

_These past five years of your life have shown that you are so much like your grandmother and father, a Thanagarian at heart. There is another path you can take, but only when the time is right. I am sorry that I did not remember your visit to the past, but watching it from the Spirit Realm, I am glad that I did not as it would have changed how I saw you. _

_You and Molly are soul mates and that should be obvious now. Take care of her and your children. _

_There is something VERY important you should know. You asked my past self when you would know the right time to use my ring was, and I said you would know. There is a reason it has not left to find my replacement...it has already found him. Usually a Green Lantern ring will instantly search for the deceased Lantern's replacement. It still has its glow as YOU are meant to be my replacement._

_I will always love you, even here in the Spirit Realm. Take care and protect your entire family when you know you are needed._

_Your grandfather and a proud past Green Lantern_

_John Stewert_

Andrew was shocked….HE was his grandfather's replacement…..he couldn't believe it. Even though he was just five when John died, he always thought that John's ring would leave him one day to seek out his replacement. Andrew knew the history of the Green Lanterns and what happened when a Lantern died, but he had NEVER in a million years thought that he could be Earth's new Lantern. He would have to talk to Kai-Ro to find out more about this.

There was more to the letter, and he was starting to cry as he reread that part. John didn't remember talking to him…..Carlos must have had to erase that from his memory. The letter showed no regret in him not knowing, so Andrew was proud to have talked to his grandfather while he was back in the year 2016.

Just then, a light knock came on his closed door. "Come in."

It was Molly Grayson, the tier 1 wind wizard that helped her siblings take down the evil witch Morgan La Fay. Here was another thing that John was right about…..Andrew did love Molly and he never wanted anyone else.

"So, what did your grandfather have to tell you?" Molly asked.

"Everything I needed to hear and more. I have a crazy question…do you like me?" Andrew asked; even though he was just ten years old, he wanted to find out for sure if his feeling for this 11 year old girl were well placed.

Molly giggled, as only she could, and then looked at him with a smile. Andrew saw a blush on her cheeks. "Ever since I can remember, and I don't just LIKE you…..I love you Andrew."

"You know we have to wait a few years before we tell your dad." Andrew said. "I mean, Meygan's already 'been' with Kevin, and the same with Areina and Orin."

"I know, and we'll keep it from him as long as possible, but remember, he IS the original Robin so that might be hard." Molly said as she sat on the bed next to Andrew and leaned on his shoulder.

Andrew instinctively wrapped his wing around her and Molly nuzzled closer to him. Outside of the slightly open door, Serenity was watching and grinning; her three oldest children all had their soul mates and she couldn't be happier.


	5. Dick and Areina Grayson

Decided to finish this story today, and soon the next few one shots will be up.

* * *

Chapter Five

While everyone else was reading their letters from their departed family members, Dick and Areina were still in awe over what Dick's parents would have to say to them.

"Areina, could you open it, you're name is first on it." Dick said.

"You're not afraid of what granma and granpa have to say to you…..are you?" Areina asked as she took the letter from Dick.

"No, it's just been a crazy few days, and I don't want to stain it….Marik did say that Garth's letter was NOT waterproof." Dick remarked, smiling at his niece.

"Wimp." Areina said, smiling back as she opened the letter.

Dick just smiled at her and as she read the first part of the letter and moved it so her uncle could read it as well.

_Our dear heroes:_

_ Your mother and I are very proud of you Dick, we only wish we could have been there for your wedding to Serenity. You did a wonderful thing giving Areina and Mathen our names to keep our memory alive. Bruce did a good job raising both of you and Reiena, as well as Areina; we are sad that we never got to meet you, but you embody so much of your mother AND father. _

_ Honey, this is your mother writing now; your father has said most of what we both think, but for you and your sister to have used our nicknames for you as your hero names made me smile as I watched you from this world. Robin and Cardinal were wonderful little heroes, and I'm only sorry that you lost Jason for a while, but he did your old hero name proud. Sweet Areina; I'm sure you know that Red Bird was your mother's actual nickname and to see you carrying on her legacy has all three of us happy._

_ Take care of your family…..ALL of it and we will always be watching over you two. Now, Reiena had one thing she wanted to say to her little fire starter._

_ Areina; I wanted you to know that your friend Carlos had wiped everyone's minds after your visit to the past, but he had been given permission to let me, Dick, Roy and Bruce keep our memories, and I wanted to say that even though I knew my fate; I couldn't have been more proud of the heroine you've become. Mom and dad pretty much said it all, but I will always be watching over you. Tell Orin that I WILL haunt him if he hurts you. Save the world as you have to and I'm glad to see that Bruce trained you so well._

_ Your parents and Sister/mother_

_ John, Mary, and Reiena_

Dick and Areina were crying but smiling at the same time.

"I always felt I was making them proud." Dick said as he wiped the tears away.

"I never knew why my middle name was Mary until now." Areina said; her grandmother and mother's words still fresh in her mind.

"I didn't want you to feel that you were carrying two name legacies, so I never told you. You always knew that you were named Areina as a close match to Reiena's name, but that's because you were so much like her, even the day you were born." Dick said.

"One last thing…does EVERYONE have to be so protective of me?" Areina said.

"Even thought Meygan was the first girl born AROUND the boys and others on the team; we all know that you are the first girl born of your generation so even though you were not raised with them, we adults felt that you should be protected. That's why Bruce wanted to raise you, to protect you from whatever villains would come after the kids. One day I'll tell you the whole story of how we lost Marik after your mom's funeral."

"Alright, Uncle Dick. Do you think granma and granpa would have liked me?"

"They would have loved you, Stripes, but right now, we need to see what we can do to help the team and JLU with Earth's restoration." Dick said, and with that the two Graysons went to see where they were needed.


End file.
